Walkin' In Memphis
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: After Evans Death


Walking In Memphis  
  
By: Trivette Lover Heather  
  
" Yes, Evan Cortez, we've been waiting for you, ticket please."  
  
He smiled. " Well, that's great, but who are you?"  
  
" It will all make sense soon enough, now your ticket?"  
  
" Ticket?" Evan then realized he had been holding a ticket in his left hand. " Okay but I better not end up in Spain."  
  
The lady looked at the ticket. "No, but you will be happy. Where you have wished to be."  
  
"Where I've wished? What are you talking about lady?"  
  
"Like I said, it will all make sense soon enough, just step through those doors."  
  
Evan did as he was told. Once he stepped in he found himself near a pear in a city. Which city he didn't quite know. He started to walk and realized his clothes had changed. And the sideburns the department had made his shave had grown back. It had to be a dream.  
  
"Where am I?" He said to himself. Just then it started to rain. He started to walk fast towards a night club. He looked up and the sign read " Hollywood."  
  
When he stepped in, the music playing made him feel right at home.  
  
Elvis Priestley.  
  
Put on my blue suede shoes  
  
And I boarded the plane  
  
Touched down in the land of the Delta Blues  
  
In the middle of the pouring rain  
  
W.C. Handy -- won't you look down over me  
  
Yeah I got a first class ticket  
  
But I'm as blue as a boy can be  
  
Then I'm walking in Memphis  
  
Walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale  
  
Walking in Memphis  
  
But do I really feel the way I feel  
  
Evan wondered over to the bar and asked for a drink. ' Boy this dream sure was taking a long time' he thought. After the rain had slowed he decided to start walking again, to see where this dream would take him.  
  
He was walking around in what seemed to be downtown. Looking in the windows he realized he was in Memphis. " Maybe I get to see Graceland in this dream, Its always been a dream of mine." He asked for directions. They seemed to be a ways out but in a dream time had no meaning.  
  
Saw the ghost of Elvis  
  
On Union Avenue  
  
Followed him up to the gates of Graceland  
  
Then I watched him walk right through  
  
Now security they did not see him  
  
They just hovered 'round his tomb  
  
But there's a pretty little thing  
  
Waiting for the King  
  
Down in the Jungle Room  
  
Then I'm walking in Memphis  
  
Walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale  
  
Walking in Memphis  
  
But do I really feel the way I feel  
  
It had started to rain a little harder but he kept on walking. Graceland hadn't seemed all that beautiful in the rain. Evan didn't know how long he'd been dreaming but he was about ready to get back to reality. "But how do you get out of a dream?" he whispered to himself.  
  
Just then a man that looked like Nash but wasn't said " You don't!"  
  
Evan shrugged at the similarities of Nash and the man standing in front of him.  
  
" Well, then how do I get out of HERE?"  
  
" Come on, it will all make sense soon enough."  
  
" Why does everyone keep saying that?" Evan asked and followed the man to the end of a pier. " Okay buddy, what are we doing out here? You gonna throw me in or something?"  
  
The man laughed. " Just look…" He pointed towards the water.  
  
Evan looked down. " Wow water, what exactly am I looking for?"  
  
" Look harder…"  
  
Evan looked down again and seemingly deeper into his reflection over the water. And felt as though he was lifted away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* -SIU  
  
" Harvey, you gonna be all right tonight bubba?" Nash asked.  
  
" I think so, got a bottle of Jack Daniels waiting for me."  
  
" You know they say it's not healthy to drink alone."  
  
" Yeah well, they also say it's unhealthy to be a cop…but whose keeping track?" Harvey shined a small smile.  
  
" I get the drift, just call if you need anything." Nash walked over and patted Harvey on the back.  
  
" Thanks man."  
  
Nash smiled. " Yup."  
  
Harvey was left at his desk catching looks of sympathy from every one who passed by.  
  
" Harvey! Man its good to be back!" Evan almost screamed running over to Harvey's desk. "Harvey?"  
  
Harvey grabbed the picture of him and his partner and stared. Memories flowing.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me you can't hear me… Harvey man, it's me, Evan." He reached over to try and touch Harvey but a force pulled him back. He glanced over his shoulder to see him holding the frame with their picture and saw the tear fall down his partner's cheek.  
  
Then it hit him. "No! Partner, I can't be dead, I'm right here! Harvey! Man, Can't you hear me?"  
  
Harvey got up, grabbed his coat and headed to his car.  
  
Evan was left contemplating with the fact that Harvey couldn't see or hear him.  
  
The man from before had appeared behind Evan.  
  
" Does it all make sense?"  
  
This startled Evan. " God, you scared me."  
  
" No, I'm not God, you don't meet him till later."  
  
Evan stared into his eyes. He reminded him so much of Nash.  
  
"So you're telling me this isn't all a dream? I'm dead."  
  
"I don't know why every one always thinks it's a dream." He babbled.  
  
"So… I'm…dead." Evan muttered between breaths. He started to get choked up.  
  
"Yes, you were killed approximately, 23 hours ago. Shot in the heart."  
  
"Oh my God." He sat down.  
  
"No you don't see him till later."  
  
"That's not what I mean…what I mean is… heck I don't know what I mean."  
  
"Relax Evan."  
  
" Relax? RELAX! How can I relax? I just realized I died. Are you nuts?"  
  
" Listen, under the rules of the man you speak so frequently about, God, you can revisit your friends once during their lifetime. Either to say good bye, congratulations whatever. But this was just a trial run to prove that you are in fact dead."  
  
" So why the whole Memphis thing?"  
  
" Each person had a place they wish to be when they are dead, consciously or unconsciously. And that was yours. That is where you will stay from now on."  
  
" So I'm not gonna be reborn or anything?"  
  
" No, those are all myths. You will live a new life, until you are called up."  
  
" Called up?"  
  
" To heaven, silly little boy. Every one with an honest heart ends up there someday."  
  
" Right." Evan sighed. He looked at the SIU running and saw Joe pass by him not even flinching. He stared at the frame left on his partners desk and he shed a tear. " Man, I'm gonna miss it."  
  
" Every one does."  
  
"I wish I could see the team one last time."  
  
"Team?"  
  
"Yeah, my friends that I work…worked with. Joe, Harvey and Nash."  
  
"Oh yes! Nash, he's mentioned frequently through out your profile here. You think very highly of him and the other man Joe."  
  
"Yes, I do…did."  
  
"You still can in your heart…"  
  
"I will." Evan smiled and took one look back at the SIU. "I'm ready."  
  
With that Evan and the man were back on the pier in Memphis.  
  
" Who exactly are you anyway…an angel."  
  
" Sort of…"  
  
" What do you mean sort of…?"  
  
" Every one has angels, your friend Nash, has one of the best we got."  
  
" Angel really… well who is mine?"  
  
"I am…sort of."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who did I remind you of, when we first met?"  
  
"You looked a lot like Nash…wait so you're saying Nash was my angel."  
  
"Sort of…"  
  
"Man, I'm going to kill ya."  
  
"Ha-ha, I am compiled with all the people who have truly loved you.  
  
"So what's your name?"  
  
"Sonny."  
  
Evan smiled. "That's what I wanted to name…"  
  
"Your little boy…yea I know." He smiled. "This pier will be where you will see over your friends and family, when you're ready to go back and see them, I will come."  
  
"How will you know?"  
  
"I just will, lets say that." He smiled. " Your on your own now Evan, I'll see you again." He held out his hand. Evan took it.  
  
" Thank you… I think." Evan smiled. " So does any one know me around here?"  
  
" No, but they will."  
  
Evan watched as Sonny walked into the alley near them and disappeared. He glanced back down at the water and saw Nash comforting Cassidy. He smiled and held his tears in. He would see them again some day.  
  
He found his way back to the night club he was in before. He sat down at the bar and waved the bartender over. " Hey I'm new in town, got any job offerings?"  
  
They've got catfish on the table  
  
They've got gospel in the air  
  
And Reverend Green be glad to see you  
  
When you haven't got a prayer  
  
But boy you've got a prayer in Memphis  
  
Now Muriel plays piano  
  
Every Friday at the Hollywood  
  
And they brought me down to see her  
  
And they asked me if I would --  
  
Do a little number  
  
And I sang with all my might  
  
And she said --  
  
"Tell me are you a Christian child?"  
  
And I said "Ma'am I am tonight"  
  
Then I'm walking in Memphis  
  
Walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale  
  
Walking in Memphis  
  
But do I really feel the way I feel  
  
Put on my blue suede shoes  
  
And I boarded the plane  
  
Touched down in the land of the Delta Blues  
  
In the middle of the pouring rain  
  
Touched down in the land of the Delta Blues  
  
In the middle of the pouring rain  
  
THE END!  
  
As always, Till Next Time  
  
Trivette Lover Heather  
  
Song written by Marc Cohn, performed by Bruce Springstein. 


End file.
